


come on baby, tell me your story

by TheYuriUnnie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Drunken Flirting, F/F, Femslash, First Meetings, Foreplay, Hotel Sex, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Love at First Sight, Morning Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, lipsoul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYuriUnnie/pseuds/TheYuriUnnie
Summary: office secretary kim jungeun is bored of every single aspect of her life. desperate for change, she decides to visit a bar on a whim for the first time in her entire life, and meets a certain someone who'll take her on a weekend long ride she'll never forget.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 7
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> GOOD MORNING LIPSOUL NATION!! OH my god i cannot TELL you how excited i am to finally have something to share with everybody that revolves around these two! i love lipsoul with all of my gay lil heart, and i had a ball writing this 90s AU! there's going to be at least one more chapter (if not more) so don't you worry about that cliffhanger ending hehe ;) also i love jinsoul. without further ado, i seriously hope you enjoy reading this as much as i liked writing it!! ♥

My name is Kim Jungeun, and I’m bored out of my mind with almost every aspect of my life.

Bored of my dull job. Bored of the stagnant people there. Bored of the long commute there and back. Bored of the crap that’s on TV when I get home. Bored of the same convenience store-bought meals I stomach every night.

Bored of everything, really. Bored, bored, bored. And today was shaping up to be _especially_ dull. The office had received a whopping _three_ calls for me to redirect today, which meant my already uninteresting workday consisted of nothing but sitting at the front desk and whittling precious seconds of my life away.

Such a sluggish workday would be seen as a welcome blessing to some people, I’m sure; but for me, the tedium made it nothing short of a prison I was desperate to break out of.

I pored over the morning newspaper while I sat at my desk, since it wasn’t like I had anything better to do. The articles in the paper were already beginning to blur together with tediousness; an insignificant robbery to give the neighbourhood gossips something to chat about here, a small-scale political scandal people would forget about in a few days there.

Heaving a heavy sigh, I skipped a chunk of pages ahead to the more light-hearted section of the paper; the Coffee Break. A couple of pages dedicated to newspaper comic strips that weren’t funny, as well as a basic crossword puzzle, and horoscopes written by a seasoned soothsayer who called herself Susan.

What, you mean you _wouldn’t_ believe what _Susan_ had to say about the future?

Not even bothering to give the funnies a passing glance, my gaze wandered over to my daily horoscope. I wouldn’t call myself a staunch believer in what Susan’s horoscopes had to say about my fate charted by the stars, but they were still a brief flicker of amusement in the black-and-white monotony of the day.

The entry for Aquarius was always at the tip-top of the page.

_“There’s a lot of thrilling adventure in store for you today, dear Aquarian, but only if you get off your duff and go looking for it! Try going to an exciting locale you’ve never been to before, like a comfy café or a library. You can thank me later!”_

I re-read the passage, my stinging eyes scanning the faded newsprint with a surprisingly piqued interest. I liked this sort of thing, but the nature of cheap daily horoscopes was predictable; they spoke in vague absolutes, writing about ideas and concepts that could apply to almost anybody who happened to pick up a paper that day.

With that said, something about Susan’s non-committal advice of the day struck a chord within me.

Somewhere I’ve never been before, huh? Not a bad idea, actually…especially given that I was sure my mind was beginning to rot away with the monotony of daily life.

I leant back against my crotchety office chair, watching the spinning blades of the dusty ceiling fan rotate over my head. The fan trudged along with a near-silent whir, never once faltering from its pre-determined function of spinning in an endless loop. The pages of the newspaper I held between my fingers rustled softly in time with the stale breeze the fan brought with it.

_I want to change things,_ I thought as my tired eyes followed the fan’s blades. _I_ have _to change things, or I’m going to lose my damn mind._

Struck by a bolt of inspiration from the blue, I turned my attention back to the paper and flipped to a certain section near the back of it, tucked away between sports reports and news about the stocks.

It was a two-page spread dedicated to nothing but advertising. Mostly small-time businesses choosing the gaudiest colour combination they could to catch the reader’s attention, they were usually advertising deals that were “too good to be true” to try and get people to throw money at whatever nonsense they were trying to peddle. It could serve as a good source to scope out some lesser known locales, though - and that’s what brought me here.

I ghosted my finger along the columns of ads in the paper, looking for a place unlike one I’d ever been to before. Plug after plug for 20% off a bowl of gamjatang soup or an American-style burger stared back at me, and as much as those things made my mouth water, it wasn’t food I was after today.

An inconspicuous ad tucked away in the bottom corner of the page caught my eye.

There was no garish logo screaming the name of the joint, and a noticeable lack of the cheapest red ink money could buy; just a simple box with plain black text written inside.

_“ECLIPSE is a quiet bar with a relaxed atmosphere. Come inside, buy a drink, have a conversation. Smoking permitted. Located at…”_

I blinked, and the exhaustion that had settled behind my eyelids felt a bit further away.

A bar, huh?

In all of my twenty-six years of life, I had never been to a bar. Surprising, right? I mean, sure…I’ve gone out drinking with my co-workers a few times, so it’s not as though I’ve gone my entire life being celibate from booze. But the stuffy pencil pushers I share an office with tend to gravitate towards restaurants that happen to serve alcohol, rather than establishments whose sole purpose was to get the masses wasted.

I’ve just never gotten around to going to one, I guess.

I remember thinking that sounded like a great place to start on this journey of change. Something about how drab today was lit a fire under me, and I was determined to wrestle with fate to make today a turning point in my life, no matter what any other forces of nature had to say about it.

At that time, I had no idea how true that would turn out to be.

With a steady hand, I tore the ad out of the paper, and slipped it into my raggedy wallet. I can’t tell you how badly I craved a bevy of new experiences to break up the dreariness that came with the rat race. I wanted to see what sort of surprises life had in store for me, to meet people I hadn’t known since childhood or from work… maybe even work up the courage to strike up a conversation with a few girls I thought were cute, if I was feeling bold.

I was kind of sick of being single too, but I’ll take things one step at a time.

My workday finished with no incident whatsoever. Like clockwork, my co-workers began to shuffle past me at the front desk, stretching and groaning after a monotonous day of making cold calls, trying to sell people wholesale paint.

I’m sure you can see why the boredom was eating away at me when part of the job was _literally_ watching paint dry. But thank _god_ the day was over. I sprung out of her seat, threw on my trusty coat, and was out the door, the fires of motivation flicking at my heels and spurring me onward.

Stepping out of the heated office building and into the cold evening air was always a shock to the system. It was well and truly winter now; the air smelled faintly of burning firewood, even in the middle of the city, and people dressed to the nines in winter attire trudged along the sidewalk, wanting nothing more than to be somewhere warmer.

This bar was roughly thirty minutes away by train, and the thought of being so close to doing something new filled my stomach with airy bubbles of excitement. My cheeks hurt a little from grinning so wide, if we’re being honest. A little-known place on the unfamiliar side of town would house a whole new clientele of people. Maybe I’d even make a new friend!

When was the last time I was this enthusiastic about _anything_? I couldn’t be bothered to be depressed that I couldn’t even remember. I’ve found that working a 9-to-5 job that revolves around paint kind of saps away your lust for life.

As I bought my ticket for a train I had never gotten on before, a little raincloud of doubt began to hover over my head.

Let’s not jump into this headfirst, tiger. What if the bar was in a rough area? What if it was actually a total pit, where rough and tumble bikers went to punch each other in the throats like something out of a western action movie, and I had just been swayed by some advertising into believing otherwise?

Yeah, as if.

I shook my head to clear it of such nonsense, scoffing at my own overactive imagination. I flat-out _refused_ to talk myself out of this adventure I was going on, and that was that.

Hopping onto the unfamiliar train, I found out the hard way that it was bursting at the seams with weary people trying to get home. Someone’s elbow was wedged against my back for a majority of the ride, and I’ve got the sore spine to prove it. Rush hour was never pleasant to endure on public transit, but I didn’t have any alternative. I wasn’t lucky enough to have a car… or even know how to drive one, at that. Kind of cuts your prospects of transportation down pretty significantly.

I felt myself getting lost down a rabbit hole of thought as I swayed along with the therapeutic motions of the train. Maybe I should start working on getting my license next. Girls like girls who can drive, don’t they? I’d want a car with a tape deck installed… a red one. That would be boss.

The train’s windows were streaked with raindrops, and the scenery of the city lights zipped by in fleeting streaks of bright whites and reds against the dark skyline. I strained my eyes to get a halfway decent look at my reflection in the busy window; I hadn’t even thought to stop off at home to change out of my work clothes, and my hopes that this was a nice bar only continued to grow. A secretary in a plain white blouse and a pencil skirt would stick out like a sore thumb amongst a bunch of rowdy bikers.

The train sped onward joyously, careening my anxious self and a hundred other people toward where we needed to be. Once it slowed to a stop at the station I was aiming for, I hurriedly exited the train car alongside a swarm of others doing the very same thing, and followed the buzzing throng out onto the street.

I had always had a vague sense of paranoia that the train’s automatic doors would slide shut while I was in the middle of trying to leave the thing, catching my arm between them, or making me miss my stop or something… I know that’s a silly fear, but if you could control what scares you, life would be a hell of a lot easier, wouldn’t it?

I followed the brief directions printed onto the newspaper ad, and sure enough, tucked between a steak restaurant and a dusty looking discount shop was my destination.

The building was small and unassuming, and people walked past it without giving it a second glance, almost like it wasn’t there; as if it were an oasis only my eyes could see. The light of the teal neon lettering that adorned the front of the place cut through the darkness; ECLIPSE.

I slowed to a stop in front of the bar’s front window to adjust my hair, trying to wrestle every stray strand into place before tying it into a loose ponytail to keep it out of my way.

When I looked up from my fussing, I noticed a pair of eyes looking right back at me from the inside of the bar. I was practically eye-to-eye with them, and yet, I hadn’t detected the woman’s staring until now.

I took a panicked step back, almost bumping into some guy walking past. Urgh, how awkward…!

I couldn’t make out much of who was staring at me, since this place had tinted windows. I could see that a cigarette hung between the amused grin the girl on the other side wore on her lips, and I felt like I was going to burn up and die of embarrassment on the sidewalk.

But I had come all this way. Backing out now would be dumb.

I gulped, the lump that had formed in my throat making my mouth feel dry. Really, all the more reason to get a drink, isn’t it? With a deep breath to steel my nerves, I pushed the door open and stepped into Eclipse for the first time.

The chilly atmosphere of the outside world was suddenly a thing of the past.

I felt an immediate wash of relief, since it turned out that the advertisement in the paper _wasn’t_ lying. The atmosphere of the bar was relaxed as could be; cigarette smoke hung low in the air, and mingled pleasantly with the scent of hardwood and alcohol. The lights were dim, save for a soft string of them that illuminated the bartender’s workspace. Hundreds upon hundreds of colourful glass bottles lined the shelves behind the counter, housing all different manners of lavish foreign alcohol that I hadn’t even _heard_ of before. About ten people were scattered about the place with their noses in their drinks, their quiet murmuring to one another only further adding to the ambience.

I felt myself exhale softly from my nose, and my tense shoulders loosening with the motion. Not a biker in sight!

I approached the counter with a tentative air about me, and the bartender stopped polishing the glass in her hand long enough to meet my eye.

“Welcome to Eclipse,” the woman behind the counter said. “Can I get you anything?”

God damn. Was she ever good looking!

The bartender had long, black hair, a handsome face, and wore a smart black vest over a white long-sleeved top. The look on her face was a warm one, and it immediately made me feel at home. Or maybe I was just crushing. It’s kind of hard to tell when your head is buzzing from adrenaline.

I hadn’t given my choice of drink much thought; I didn’t know much about booze outside of the draft beer I would have with co-workers, and I didn’t want to look lame. I briefly entertained the idea of going for the boring option and picking the beer that I neither loved nor hated, but instead opted to put my faith in the pretty bartender.

I leaned against the counter, because I thought I would look cooler that way. You ever just think back on your own stupid decisions and feel like kicking your own ass?

“I’m looking to try something new. What would you recommend?” I asked as casually as I could.

The bartender hummed contemplatively, but wasn’t given the chance to reply, because a third feminine voice chimed into the conversation without warning.

“You look like a girl who’d enjoy a sweet drink. Am I right?”

I turned to look at the source of the womanly voice; lo and behold, it was the girl who had caught me fixing my hair in the window. Upon further inspection, I realised that she was a real looker – absolutely gorgeous, in fact – and my embarrassing blush from before was back in full force.

Why were there so many gorgeous girls at this place?

The woman’s dyed blonde hair fell loosely around her shoulders, but she wore the colour so well that it felt natural on her. She had a chiselled jawline to die for, and bright eyes that were punctuated by a flawless application of dark mascara and eyeliner. She was dressed in that new “grunge” style that’s so in vogue right now – a black flannel top and some loose-fitting jeans, but despite the casual outfit choice, it was obvious from how meticulous her makeup was that she was a woman who very much cared about her appearance.

She held what was left of her cigarette between two fingers, and exhaled the smoke from her lungs away from me with a knowing smirk.

I picked my jaw up off of the bar’s floor, snapping myself out of my stupor. For a brief flicker, I tried to recall the last time I talked to a girl that didn’t work at the local convenience store or the office… but was coming up empty. I hoped I wasn’t out of practice…

But it seriously wasn’t the time for that. The pretty lady asked you a _question_ , Jungeun. Answer her, stupid!

I ran a hand through my hair, chuckling as if I wasn’t quaking in my boots from being in the presence of such a beauty.

“Sure, I like sweet things as much as the next girl,” I replied as coolly as I could. The blonde woman nodded with a self-assured smile on her face, looking as though she was proud to have clocked me.

“You should try a Cosmo, then. They’re all the rage in America right now. As a matter of fact, let me buy you one.”

The bartender’s gaze darted between the blonde woman and me. It was a look of knowing experience; like she had to watch this exact same scene play out ten times a night. In her line of work, it’s likely that wasn’t too far off the mark, really…

She turned toward me with a quirked eyebrow.

“Is that fine with you, ma’am?”

“Yeah, why not? I’ll try anything once,” I said with a dismissive wave of my hand before shooting the blonde a grin. “Thank you, miss…?”

“Jinsol. I’m Jung Jinsol,” she answered with a smile to die for.

“What a pretty name…”

“Aw, I bet you say that to all the girls,” Jinsol giggled. “What’s _your_ name, hun?”

“Ah… I’m Kim Jungeun. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

With the smirk not leaving her lips for even a moment, Jinsol threw up two fingers, motioning toward the bartender with them.

“Make that two Cosmos for us, will you, Yves?”

“You got it.”

The bartender – Yves – smiled softly from behind her counter, and turned on her heel to work her magic on brewing the potions that would turn a good night into a great one.

At least, I hope so. It had only just occurred to me that I didn’t know what a Cosmo was. Guess I’d find out.

Jinsol suddenly took my hand into her own, giving it a playful shake, and my skin was practically humming from such a small brush of contact.

“Nice to meet you too, Ms. Jungeun.”

The way she looked at me made me feel… nervous. Not because she was looking at me like a maniac or anything, but rather, I wasn’t used to having the twinkling eyes of someone so beautiful staring back at me. She was attractive enough to have been a model… what was such a looker doing in a place like this?

I gave her hand a firm shake right back, my own smile only growing by the second.

She and I both slid onto the barstools in front of us, the red leather atop them squeaking in protest as we sat. The satisfying clinking of glass bottles and ice from Yves’ drink mixing served as pleasing background noise to talking to such a beauty.

I don’t know if I was just drunk off the atmosphere before I’d had even one drop of alcohol, or the fact that someone this gorgeous felt compelled to talk to me, but for the first time in years, I was feeling _brave_. As if coming here was the best decision I could have made; like nothing could go wrong, no matter what stupid thing I did or said.

Jinsol busied herself with plucking another cigarette out of the pack she held in her hands, and sparked it up with a metal lighter, savouring the first deep inhale with a look of utter satisfaction on her face. She made a point of exhaling away from my face again – something a lot of my co-workers didn’t bother to do – and rustled the pack in front of me, the paper cigarettes inside knocking against the cardboard of the packet.

“Want one?”

I briefly considered taking one… but that’s not the kind of experience I was looking to have.

“I don’t smoke, but I appreciate the offer.”

“Good! That’s a _good_ thing. Try not to start. It’s nothing but an expensive joke,” She punctuated her words with her hands, gesturing and waving a finger in my direction. “You don’t mind if I do it, do you?”

“Nah, don’t worry. You do whatever you want,” I said. “So tell me, Jinsol… are you from around here?”

She shook her head quickly.

“Nope, not me. I’m in town for work related stuff. What about you, are you a local?”

“I live pretty far from here, actually… I came here on a total whim, if you can believe that.”

Jinsol flicked the ashes off of her cigarette with her thumb, and the cinders tumbled into the ashtray in front of her.

“A little place like this? Maybe it’s fate.”

I tilted my head quizzically, not once breaking eye contact with the woman in front of me. She had such a captivating glimmer in her eyes; one I didn’t want to lose track of for even an instant.

I wondered what she had meant by that, though…

“Fate?” I decided to ask.

“That you decided to come here today,” Jinsol clarified, crossing one leg over the other as she sat. She leaned forward in her seat a bit; the gap between us got a bit smaller, and I felt my juddering heart leap wildly into my throat. “Do you believe in fate, Jungeun?”

I let out a small hum as I gave her question some thought.

Fate, huh?

Rather than give some vague answer to impress her, or to brush off the question entirely, I opted to answer her truthfully.

“I think people make their own fate. Life can feel like it’s on a pre-determined course if you just... let it happen. It’s up to the individual to try and change their situation, I guess. But I like the concept of fate… it’s sort of romantic. What about you?”

Jinsol set her cigarette on the counter ashtray to free up her hand to lean against it, studying my face with an amused smile playing on her lips. I fidgeted in my seat; a sudden hot wash of embarrassment came over me, then, and I could feel my body temperature rising from the blush fighting to overtake my cheeks. Maybe I said too much…?

“This is already shaping up to be one of the more interesting conversations I’ve had in a bar,” Jinsol said, chuckling under her breath. The way the lingering smoke coiled and dissipated around her frame made her look airy and ethereal; like I was only getting further entranced by the spell she had put on me.

She continued. “I think I fall somewhere in the middle. Taking the bull by the horns and trying to change things on your own is the only way forward, but I like having something to blame the bad things on… and something to thank for the good.”

“I get that. Having something to blame for the unsunny sides of life can be weirdly comforting.”

Jinsol had a contemplative, far-off flicker in her eye as she nodded along with my words. I wondered what sort of thoughts were playing on her mind; where it had wandered to once we started to touch on the subject of “the bad parts” of life. A part of me was desperate to ask, to find out what made her tick as soon as I was able… but the more rational part of me knew that’d be kind of weird.

Yves wordlessly placed a fruity looking drink in a thin glass in front of the both of us; we thanked her quickly, and with a nod of understanding, she made her way to the other end of the bar to see to another patron.

Jinsol clapped her hands together suddenly, before standing up and taking both of our drinks in her hands. She motioned toward the slew of empty bar booths with a nod of her head.

“Well, enough about that!” she said cheerily. “What do you say we sit somewhere comfier and have you try one of these delicious Cosmos? Yves makes the best ones I’ve ever had.”

“That silver tongue of yours isn’t going to get you a discount,” Yves called from the other end of the bar, and Jinsol stuck her tongue out impishly.

Hey, if she wanted to take this somewhere a little more private, I wasn’t about to protest. I stood from the stool and thanked Yves again before following behind my new companion, trying to keep how jazzed I was feeling under wraps.

Jinsol carefully set the drinks down on the tabletop, and took a seat once more. Feeling bold, I decided to sit next to her, rather than across from her. As nonchalantly as I could, I smoothed my skirt out underneath me as I took my place at her side.

Maybe it was just my hopeful mind making me see things, but I could have sworn she looked a little impressed… her eyebrows were raised, at any rate, and that’s got to mean _something_.

I took my first timid sip of the Cosmo, and smacked my lips in surprise once I got a taste for it. It tasted strongly of citrus, which was the last thing I expected from something that had alcohol in it, to be honest.

Jinsol turned her head to look at me with an expectant smile, watching the expressions playing on my face with wide, curious eyes.

“Well? Do you like it?”

“I wasn’t expecting it to taste so… good!” I exclaimed as I swirled the drink in its glass, in awe that booze could taste like something other than sewer water.

Jinsol took a swig of her own, sighing in a satisfied manner as she set the glass back down.

“Good, right? Like I said, Yves is the best of the best at making ‘em. I’m going to miss coming here when I’ve gotta go back home.”

I took another sip, and could feel myself steadily getting lost in looking at the pretty girl next to me. God, I could stare at her all day. She was like a work of art in motion. 

I must not have been staring as subtly as I thought I was, because she caught me doing it. The permanent look of self-confidence on Jinsol’s face softened somewhat as she giggled, averting her gaze away from mine in a coy manner.

“If you’re going to stare, try to be more discreet, honey.”

Biting back the urge to choke on my drink, I instead chuckled at her flirty tone. Was I actually getting somewhere with this goddess…?

“Sorry. Can’t help myself.”

Her eyes studied me, then; as if she was trying to see just how much I had meant what I was saying. I would have loved to tell her in earnest that I meant it with all of my heart, and that I could feel myself falling for her to a dangerous degree despite us knowing each other for a grand total of twenty minutes.

But that’d make most girls turn tail and run, I think. I probably would.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Jinsol said with a teasing air about her, her eyelashes fluttering over her playful gaze.

“I meant it as one.”

I must be a bigger lightweight than I thought I’d be when it came to alcohol. My head was already swimming with the comfortable, numbing fuzziness, not to mention the spike in confidence that came with the liquid courage… and I hadn’t even finished my first glass.

I took another sip, wrinkling my nose at my own fair-weather heart.

Jinsol giggled girlishly, and I felt my ego beginning to swell to a dangerous degree. And here I thought I’d be out of practice, but it’s clear that I still got it. Grinning from behind my glass, I shotgunned what was left of the drink and Jinsol nodded approvingly.

“You want a refill?” Jinsol asked.

“Sure. Let me buy this round, though, since you were nice enough to get the last one.”

“Ooh… thank you,” she cooed, and I was lucky enough to get to see a wink. “I’m not about to say no to being treated by a girl as handsome as you. Just be careful with Cosmos, Jungeun. You can’t taste the alcohol in them, so they get you sloshed really fast.”

“Thanks for the warning,” I said with a laugh.

I stood from my seat, head still reeling from the wink. The drink probably didn’t help my wobbly balance much, either.

The rest of the night went so well, it felt like something I would daydream about while I was bored at work. Our conversations went all sorts of different directions; from the philosophical to the hilarious, I hung onto every word that spilled from her gorgeous lips as we drank the long, long night away.

Between taking turns buying each other drinks, we talked about where we were from, weird things that happened to us during high school, our favourite foods, movies we had watched lately… I even grumbled to her about my plight of being bored and wanting new experiences, and she eagerly nodded along with every word. Anything and everything that came to mind was free game. I couldn’t remember the last time I had such an involved, enjoyable discussion with somebody.

During the course of our conversations, Jinsol told me that she was a fashion journalist by trade, working for some magazine I had heard of but never bought, and was in town to report on some especially big fashion show that was going to happen this Sunday. I felt a tiny bit mortified when it was my turn to talk about work, and I had to tell the successful fashion journalist that my wildly interesting job involved selling paint… but ever the charmer, she had a compliment lined up for that, too.

“You show up to work dressed like _that_?” Jinsol motioned toward me with a shaky hand, the edges of her words slurring thanks to her fourth Cosmopolitan.

“Oh, uh, yeah… you don’t think it looks bad on me or anything, do you?” I asked in a low murmur, a bizarre, drunken concern that someone might overhear us discussing my poor fashion choices playing at the back of my mind.

“Looks _bad_?” She exclaimed, slamming an indignant hand on the table. “You must be joking, Kim Jungeun. _Joking!_ That skirt looks divine on you. I’d ride you like a train if you showed up to my workplace dressed like that.”

I spluttered on my drink. To be honest, I thought I had misheard her at first. I mean, wouldn’t you? If you were talking to someone this gorgeous, and she basically came out and said “I’d fuck you” unprovoked? It felt like the ground fell out from beneath my feet, and left me and my horniness floating in the drunken abyss.

I crossed my legs hard beneath the table, wincing at the ache that had rushed to be between them so suddenly. I leaned in close to her, drawling low enough so only she could hear.

“Hey, hey, watch what you say… you’re gonna give a girl the wrong idea, here…”

“I said what I said,” she replied, folding her arms matter-of-factly. “What’re _you_ gonna do about it?”

“What’m I gonna do about it… well… this, probably…”

What I did next shocks even me, thinking back on it.

With a drunken fumble, I gripped to the top seat of the booth behind her, and slid myself onto her lap. I felt my pencil skirt riding up my legs with the motion, exposing a bit of thigh to the woman I was sat on top of. I briefly tried to pull the hem of it back downward, but my blundering hands wouldn’t do what I wanted them to, so I gave up and let it be.

I have no idea where all of this bravado was coming from, but seeing the look on her face afterward was worth it all; those half-lidded eyes looked up at me with an intensity I hadn’t experienced in a very long time, and her approving chuckle when I moved my hands from the booth onto her shoulders.

“How bold of you,” Jinsol murmured in a husky tone.

“Hehe… thanks.”

I hid my burning face in the crook of her neck, laughing a little on my way there. She smelled incredible… a heady mixture of alcohol, faint smoke and perfume. I would have been content to just fall asleep there.

Jinsol held my swaying body as steadily as she could, with two hands placed firmly on my back.

“Have you ever done this before?” She asked softly.

“What, straddled someone I just met?” I mumbled against her skin. “Can’t say I have. First time for everything, I guess…”

The hands on my back gripped me a little tighter. Jinsol looked up at me with a squint, and her cheeks had become a searing red. Seeing her face in such a state made my own blush deepen… I could feel those hands wandering, dragging, and bunching along my back, and the sensation of another woman touching me made me shiver.

“Hey,” Jinsol began suddenly, a lopsided grin on her handsome face, “can I ask you something a little personal?”

Without thinking too much of it, I ran my fingers through her pretty blonde hair before resting my arms around her neck; she let out an approving hum as her hands settled lightly on my hips. This must have been what heaven was like.

“Yeah, ‘course you can. Shoot.”

She giggled airily, and rested her head on my chest with a lazy flop. She slipped one of her hands up the back of my blouse, and started to draw crooked circles against the small of my back with a fingertip – I remember making a tiny noise under my breath from such an insignificant motion, but your shame flies out the window in moments like these.

“…When was the last time you slept with somebody?”

The last time…? I squinted my eyes hard, concentrating as best as I could, trying to ignore the palpable tension between us for a brief moment.

“Uhh… like, a year and a half ago, I think…” I finally answered, “that‘s when I broke up with my last ex.”

It had definitely been awhile since I had last had my hands on somebody, and truth be told, I don’t seem to remember that last time being anything to write home about. That relationship as a whole wasn’t even a _bad_ one, necessarily… just a dull one. Terribly stale. “Love” was seldom heard there, and was never a genuine factor to begin with; it was more of a mutually vague interest that ebbed and flowed with the days, born of circumstance from the very start.

Just one of those things where you both figure trying something out couldn’t hurt, and then there you are, a year later with absolutely nothing to show for it besides a few pieces of furniture. I was more relieved than depressed when she finally decided to call off that dead end connection with me, to be honest.

Not everything is destined to be a happily ever after, but it doesn’t mean it’s not out there somewhere.

“Oh, okayyy. Just wanted to make sure you weren’t a virgin,” Jinsol admitted with another laugh. “Not that I _thought_ you were one. You’re too hot to have not seduced some girl by now.”

“May as well be a virgin with how little we fucked,” I grumbled, and the bitterness in my voice surprised even me. Jinsol seemed to think was funny, though, as she giggled heartily at my griping. I must have been more rancorous than I had let myself realise about the nature of that relationship… but I was more than happy to be away from that now.

I laughed alongside her drunken giggling, the thought of being free as a bird making me feel worlds better. “What about you?”

Though I could tell she was truly mulling it over, it looked to me like there was more than that playing behind that thoughtful look on her face. Thinking back on it, it was plain as goddamn day that I had drudged up a bad memory; a ghost from her past she didn’t want to think about right now; but such complexities are lost on a person when she’s drunk off her face.

“Two months? Think it’s been about that long since I broke up with mine, too…”

My eyes lit up, and I leaned against her a little harder out of my own excitement, grinning from ear to ear at what I thought was an opening.

“Ohh! Do you wanna date? I like you.”

Jungen, you absolute buffoon. This was another instance where I wish I could go back in time and kick my own ass. Luckily for me, Jinsol took my brashness in her stride, and smirked up at me.

“You’re cute, Kim Jungeun…”

Her sweet words were a stark contrast to the hand that was suddenly slipping its way up my inner thigh, snaking beneath my skirt. My grip on her shoulders tightened, and I made a small, breathy noise of surprise next to her ear. I wasn’t used to being touched by other girls in such a capacity… it was usually the other way around, where I was the one who initiated things.

But I wasn’t about to complain. Far from it.

My head thudded with the sudden rush of arousal that had overtaken me; I bit my lower lip as my hazy, alcohol muddled mind thinking the same thing on an endless loop:

I want her. I want her. I want her. Oh, I _really_ want her.

Her hands were warm, and she hummed in admiration from the back of her throat as she continued to squeeze at my thigh, taking her time feeling every inch that she could get a hold of.

Up and up her hand continued to crawl, until her fingertips were lazily brushing against the material of my underwear.

I had a brief flicker of extreme remorse that I hadn’t stopped at home to change before coming here, because I was wearing the cheapest, most plain panties money could buy, rather than something I’d actually want to be _seen_ in. I’ll admit that getting felt up by a beautiful girl wasn’t anywhere in my game plan tonight; frankly, I didn’t think I’d be so astronomically lucky.

“Now ladies… I hate to interrupt whatever it is you’re trying to do here, but it’s closing time…”

Jinsol and I both yelped in shock at the sudden intrusion; I unintentionally pulled Jinsol’s face closer to my chest as we hollered, and her hands scrambled from beneath my skirt and onto my back in a blind panic. Yves the bartender was stood next to our table, arms crossed and avoiding looking at the two of us, her face red as a beet.

What a sight that must have been. There I was, sat on the lap of somebody I had only just met, clinging to her for dear life, with her hand brazenly up my skirt. My first visit to a bar was turning out to be pretty… eventful.

Yeah. Let’s call it that.

Looking around briefly, it looked like the bar had cleared out entirely, so at least nobody but Yves was getting an eyeful. All the same, I was horrified at being caught, even through the lack of shame that booze tended to bring with it. Truthfully, I’m only more mortified in retrospect.

At a glance, I could tell Jinsol felt the very same. Both of our faces were scorching hot, and wore the shade of red to match that temperature. I stumbled off of Jinsol’s warm lap, and she stood from her seat, bowing deeply at the waist.

“God, I’m really sorry about that, Yves. Err, about all of this. We’ll get going now.”

Yves smiled wryly, waving a dismissive hand toward the two of us.

“Don’t let me stop you, girls. Just… try to take it somewhere a little more private next time, would you?”

“Yes ma’am. Sorry Ms. Yves,” I slurred, bowing my head as well.

Yves was a good sport about the whole situation, and shooed us out of her bar with little more than an amused chuckle. She had offered to call us a cab, but Jinsol declined, saying she’d take care of it.

Jinsol and I stood in the freezing cold of the late night air, huddling up next to each other in a vain attempt to stop the icy chill from whipping through our clothes. The neon ECLIPSE sign hung above our heads, cutting through the darkness as efficiently as ever, and basking us in a lovely blue glow.

I was freezing cold, drunker than a hoot owl, and more turned on than I had ever been in my entire life. I turned to look at Jinsol, letting an unflattering whine die at the back of my throat.

“What do we do now?” I asked with a huff.

Instead of answering me with words, Jinsol unzipped her purse and started rummaging around inside of it, mumbling to herself as she did so. Without warning, she made a loud noise of triumph – an “aha!” that echoed down the empty street – and jangled a set of keys in front of my face.

“What’re those? The keys to your heart?” I asked blearily, looking curiously at the keys that glinted in the blue neon light.

“No, _silly_. My hotel’s just down the block, so… wanna come back to my place?”

…And that’s the last thing I can remember about that night. I sort of remember us running down the street while laughing, and vague, flickering recollections of the two of us kissing comes to mind when I think back on it, but that’s it.

The next thing I knew, I was waking up to the morning sun blazing its way through a cheap pair of curtains. There I was, laying in a hotel bed alone, wearing a baggy T-shirt that wasn’t mine and no skirt to speak of, a vigorous hangover that was trying to kill me, and zero memory of anything that happened after 1 AM last night.

God _dammit_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO AGAIN MY LIPSOUL DARLINGS! sorry for the slow updates, i've started working again which has seriously cut into my fic writing time ;_; BUT! i've been chipping away at this for a lil while now and i'm hype af to finally have another chapter of this story! this one's got the spice in it hehe ;) without further ado, please enjoy!!

Another first I got to experience today: the kind of hangover legends are made of.

The bright light of the sun rudely cut its way through the room's curtains. My bleary eyes ached in protest as I strained to open them, and an intense pain grabbed hold of my head, squeezing it with a vice grip. Everything from the neck up throbbed uncomfortably, and thanks to the searing pain, I couldn't sit still... which made me ache more as a result.

Good morning so far.

Finally managing to crack one eye open, I took the most careful look around the room I could manage. It was typical hotel fare – a cheap looking balsa wood table sat in one corner of the room, a small TV with a built-in VCR at the bottom in the other, a telephone that had seen better days, and a kitschy painting of a lakeside hanging on the wall completed the ensemble. Alongside the bed, the room came with a long, purple chaise lounge… which had a beautiful woman propped on top of it, sifting through a stack of papers with a stalwart look on her face.

Jung Jinsol.

The way the morning sun hit her blonde hair knocked the air clean out of my lungs – it was practically aglow. She looked even more brilliant than she did beneath the neon lights of the bar. She was wearing a baggy t-shirt with a Doraemon design on it that had faded away with age, as well as a pair of shorts just barely visible underneath it. She was biting gently at her bottom lip as she read over the papers in her hands, completely wrapped up in her work.

It was interesting... she had seemed like such a free spirited girl, almost _flighty_ , that I hadn't pegged her as somebody who would be diligently working first thing in the morning. Just goes to show that you never can judge a book by its cover. She looked like poetry in motion, and I felt as though I shouldn't have the right to have my eyes on a woman so stunning.

After I finished taking my time privately making doll-eyes at her, it hit me that I was laying in _her_ hotel bed, wearing one of _her_ shirts and nothing on my legs. Each realisation felt like one punch to the gut after the other, and my head reeled from the blows.

The warmest, most mortifying blush I had ever experienced in my entire life washed across my face. No matter how hard I strained my mind, I couldn’t remember doing anything with her… which in turn made me mad, if we're being honest. The first time I slept with someone in nearly two years – not to mention my first ever one-night stand – and I can’t even recall what happened? How _fantastic_.

That's sarcasm, by the way.

Jinsol took notice of my stirring and set the stack of papers down, looking at me with that lopsided grin of hers that had my heart tying itself up in knots.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.”

“…Good morning beautiful,” I mumbled, pulling the blanket up over my head. Not only because I felt a bit embarrassed without the liquid courage of alcohol spurring on my every move, but also because it was too damn _bright_ in that room. You'd think hotels would try a little harder to make dumbasses who can't hold their liquor like me feel more comfortable after a night of acting a fool.

“Not _too_ hungover here, are you darling?”

I could hear the amused grin in Jinsol's voice; the distinct tone of someone who wanted to burst out laughing, but was biting back the urge to do so.

“Eh, I've had worse,” I shrugged from beneath the blanket. That was a lie, though. My hangovers in the past were small-time compared to the unstoppable force of nature that decided to make me feel like crap this morning. Take my advice: don't underestimate the power of five Cosmopolitans.

“I snuck out while you were snoring earlier and got us some coffee,” Jinsol told me. “I already had mine, but yours should still be pretty warm, if you want it.”

“Ugh, you're an angel. Yes, please.”

I poked my head out from beneath the covers, and she handed me a paper take-out cup of coffee. The second the warmth of it touched my hands, I felt my aches and pains beginning to melt away. I think we underestimate how important heat is in our everyday lives; how something so simple can heal aching bones, and even help toward mending an aching heart with the reassuring sensation of warmth.

Hot drinks are the best...

Showering Jinsol with my endless gratitude for being so thoughtful, and deciding to ignore the fact that she had outed me as a snorer, I took a hearty gulp from the cup. The coffee's warmth helped ease my hangover away, and I began to feel more like a human being again, sip by sip.

She watched me drink the coffee with an amused glimmer in her eye, and once again, being under her gaze made me feel a little uneasy. There was the pressing matter of desperately trying to remember the night before playing on my mind, and in that moment, it felt like she could read every dirty little thought I had.

As nervous as it made me feel, I wasn't going to leave this room without asking what happened between us.

Setting the cup on the bedside table next to me, I knitted my hands together, gripping to them for dear life as I braced for impact.

“Hey, Jinsol?”

“What is it, baby?”

_Baby?_ And here I thought my face couldn't get any redder. Don't make me lose my nerve now, you devilishly charming thing!

My eyebrows knitted together as I struggled to spit the words out. I'd never been more embarrassed in my entire life than I was in that moment at my own lack of a goddamn backbone. This was a new record high of lameness.

“Um, about last night... I was just wondering if we... you know... did we...”

Jinsol came over and sat down on the edge of the bed, grinning from ear to ear, almost as if she was dying for me to bring this up. I picked the coffee back up with haste, taking long sips from it to try and calm my nerves.

“Are you asking if we fucked?” She said bluntly. That marked the second time Jung Jinsol made me splutter on my drink.

I managed to let out a laugh, albeit a nervous, hasty one, and she laughed heartily in turn. A plus to all of this embarrassment was that it was making me totally forget about my hangover, and I got to hear her gorgeous laugh.

Thinking about it in those terms didn't make it seem so bad...

“To be honest, I can't remember a thing about last night after we left the bar,” I admitted, sheepishly rubbing at the back of my neck, “so if you could fill in the blanks of my memory...”

Jinsol giggled behind her hand.

“Are you _sure_ you want to know?”

I wasn't one to panic often, but I could feel it creeping along my back, bit by bit. Why the laughing? What stupid thing did I do? Was I terrible in bed or something?!

“Yeah, just tell me what the damage is,” I exhaled with a shake of my head, bracing for some especially humiliating news.

“Okaaay. We came back here and had another round of drinks from the mini-bar. Then we started making out – which was hot, by the way. You were a good kisser, even while you were _that_ wasted.”

Nice.

She continued.

“...Then you ran to the bathroom and puked down the front of your shirt, so I helped you change out of it before you passed out on the bed. It's in the bathtub if you want it back.”

Remember how I said I had never been more embarrassed than I was a few minutes ago? Scratch that from the record, because this was a thousand times worse. No, ten thousand times worse. Might as well make it a million while we're here. Is there any worse outcome than this?

That damn hangover was suddenly back in full swing. I held my head in my hands and sighed despairingly over my own incompetence. Though if we're being totally honest, a tiny part of me was kind of impressed that I managed to kiss her well enough that she felt compelled to compliment me on it. Go me, I guess.

If there had to be an upside to this news, it was that I hadn't forgotten anything _especially_ good happening. All the same, I flopped back onto the bed with a dramatic air and threw the blanket over my head once more, groaning loudly at my stupidity.

“You've gotta be kidding me... I really can't apologize enough, Jinsol. Really, really sorry. _Really_.”

I heard Jinsol chuckle, and felt a weight shift on top of me, with things that were undoubtedly legs at either side of my hips. Ever so gently, she peeled the blanket away from my face, and I was greeted with the heart-stoppingly gorgeous sight of her handsome visage hovering above me. I noticed it was bare of her meticulous makeup from the night before, and she was nothing short of stunning without it, just as she was with it on. Lone strands of her pretty blonde hair tickled at my nose as she hung over me, and I wanted nothing more than to put my hands on her face and kiss her.

As I studied her bright eyes, I realised in that moment just how much that nonchalant air of hers meant to me. I bet that sounds weird, but hear me out on this one: I know for a fact that a lot of people would have taken extreme offense to someone puking and passing out while they kissed.

Let's take my ex for example; I know for an irrefutable fact that she would have been stroppy as hell the next day, and would have made me sleep on the couch, even though I obviously would never do something that humiliating _willingly_.

Jinsol, on the other hand, brushed off something that felt like it should have been a social faux pas of epic proportions like it was nothing at all. What feels like a big deal to you might not be to the other person involved at all, but it's easy to lose sight of that when you're stuck in your own head. It's all about perspective.

Her attitude was something I found myself falling for... and that frightened me.

But she didn't leave any time to let that fear fester.

“Don't worry about it hun,” Jinsol chuckled. “If it makes you feel any better, we were _both_ so drunk we wouldn't have gotten anything fun done. Really, I'm kind of relieved nothing happened last night.”

“You are?” I blinked in surprise up at her.

She squeezed her thighs around my hips and leaned her body forward, propping herself up on a hand. Her hair draped around my head like an angelic curtain, and my breath hitched in my throat as time slowed to a stop. Jinsol brought her free hand up to rest against the side of my face, stroking along my cheekbone with the pad of her thumb.

“Yeah... because we can pick up where we left off now,” she drawled with a smug smirk playing on her lips, “if you feel upto it.”

If this was a dream, nobody better wake me up.

“I do. _Want_ , I mean. I want to do that,” I faltered, my mouth moving ten steps ahead of my brain. My mind was already becoming a muddled mess of want, filled with nothing but thoughts of the woman on top of me, and nothing had even happened yet.

“You really _are_ cute, Kim Jungeun.”

Though the compliment wasn't unwelcome, I was getting pretty sick of my nervousness choking me at every turn. Has this obnoxious emotion ever helped anybody get anything done? Probably not.

So, as I expelled the lingering remnants of doubt from my lungs with one hot exhale of breath, I decided to throw that feeling away once and for all.

And that's when I craned my neck to kiss her.

It had been so long since I had last kissed someone, I'd honestly forgotten how _good_ it felt. Already, I was starting to feel intoxicated off of the pleasant press of her weight against my body; off of the faint scent of her perfume lingering around me, and the hungry press of her lips that came with it.

My hands slipped up in her hair of their own accord, running through her soft locks with a gentle touch. I felt a small gasp against my lips before Jinsol did away with the last few remains of restraint she had in her.

She kissed me with a bit more force, brushing her lips against my own with an intensity that left me short of breath and wanting more. I still couldn't believe a woman like this had even a passing interest in me, let alone enough of one to be laying on _top_ of me.

Rational thoughts slipped further away with every hot intake of breath. We kissed for what felt like an eternity; shifting from careful, exploratory kisses to fervent brushes of tongue, punctuated by breathy moans and low hums.

I was equal parts over the moon and unbearably turned on, and judging from the way Jinsol would reluctantly break off the kiss to compose herself with a steady breath, I assumed she must have felt the very same.

After she had caught her breath again, she suddenly gripped at my wrist, and swiftly shoved my hand up her baggy top. My eyes pinged open in surprise, and I saw the glorious sight of Jinsol looking at me with a glowing, almost lecherous grin. Her skin was hot to the touch underneath her clothes, and I could feel how heavily her breath was coming against my palm, which made me sweat in turn. She was really getting into this...

“Don't be afraid to get a little handsy,” she whispered seductively, and my hand nervously twitched against her skin. An intoxicating pulse of heat coursed through my entire body, and my heart was racing a mile a minute; that lust-tinged voice is the single greatest thing I've ever heard in my life, no questions asked.

“You don't have to tell me twice,” I murmured.

I let my hands feel their way along the frame of her body, brushing past the curves of her hips and her ribs, and I felt a shudder of pleasure run along her spine. Feeling encouraged by the positive response, I splayed the palm of my hand out against her tense stomach, letting my fingertips barely dip below the band of her shorts before dragging them upward, along her abs.

“Ah...!”

Jinsol's body twitched in delicate ways with every stroke of my palms, and my own body heat rose with every reaction. Our lips met again, kissing messily as I felt up her breasts, squeezing at them just hard enough to earn a moan from her pretty lips.

My patience was slipping away more by the second; as my instincts took over my actions, I gripped at both of her hips and rolled Jinsol onto her back, and settled on top of her in the process. She chuckled throatily when her head hit the pillow, sounding thoroughly pleased with the direction this was going in as the sheets rustled beneath her.

Gazing at her from this vantage point made my heart stop dead in its tracks. Her hair was strewn across the pillow, and she looked at me through half-lidded eyes, an expectant air radiating off of her red-hot face.

I'd never seen a sight so beautiful, and I felt myself getting utterly transfixed by her. Everything about her, really. That faint flicker of fear from before licked at my heart, then; I can't catch feelings for someone I just met. There's no way.

I felt a sudden tug at the baggy top I was wearing, yanking me out of my staring long enough to notice Jinsol smirking up at me.

“Why are you still wearing clothes?”

Overthinking can wait.

With a low laugh, I pulled the shirt over my head, and shimmied out of my underwear as quickly as I could. In the same breath, I wasted no time pulling off Jinsol's shorts and panties in one deft motion, tossing them over my shoulder and listening to them land on the carpet with a rustle. She had taken her top off in the meantime, and so, we were both privy to each others' naked bodies for the first time in the early morning light.

If we're being totally honest, any sentimental feelings that may have come with that realisation weren't at the forefront of my mind. Far from it. She was gorgeous beyond description, obviously, but my hungry eyes leered up her legs and thighs, and my mind was utterly clouded with the foggy haze that came with such overwhelming lust. I _wanted_ to fuck her, and she wanted me too, as well.

I draped my body across hers, pressed a kiss against her chin, and slipped my fingers inside of her. I couldn't help but let out a groan when I felt just how wet she was. _I_ had done this to her, and the thought of that alone made in-between my legs pulse with an overwhelming, all-encompassing arousal; the fiery kind that makes the rest of your body feel numb.

Jinsol let out a girlish moan as I started to move my fingers, and that sound made all of this worth it. Her hands shot out to paw needily at my back, and knowing that such a gorgeous woman was clinging to _me_ only spurred on how hard I fucked her.

“Ah, Jungeun...”

I buried my face against her neck with a neediness of my own, kissing at it with fervent, messy presses of my lips, and she squirmed against me feverishly; like she couldn't get enough. The sparks of mutual lust that coursed through the air were mounting between the two of us, culminating in intense gazes and our bodies melting against each other. I had never felt someone's skin pressed against mine in a way that made every one of my senses desperately crave more before.

“Fuck...!”

I got absolutely lost in the heat of the moment; in the burning carnal intensity of it all, and fucked her rougher than I meant to – which has always been a bad habit of mine when it came to girlfriends past. Catching myself getting carried away, I slowed my ministrations a bit and looked at her apologetically.

She looked back at me with utter disbelief on her face, tightening the grip she had on my back.

“What do you think you're doing? Don't slow down _now,”_ she huffed demandingly. “I like it hard, so don't worry about me.”

“O-oh, really?” I managed through my delirium. “Sorry, it's just that girls I've been with before...”

“I'm _not_ the girls you've slept with before, so go back to doing what you do best,” Jinsol breathed against my lips, pressing quick kisses of encouragement against them to spur me on.

I didn't need to be told twice.

I made a gruff noise of want against her pretty lips as I put my all into fucking her once more, as rough as I was able. I wanted to make her feel good more than anything; to drive her as wild as she was driving me. I could feel my body temperature rising like mad as we continued to dance this rough, dirty dance in each others arms; as we slipped against each other beneath the sheets.

Jinsol didn't bother trying to hold back how much she was enjoying herself. Her arms were wrapped around me with a tell-tale stiffness; every muscle in her body was tensed, a wordless way to let me know just how close she was to finishing.

“I knew you'd be good, Jungeun,” she moaned excitedly against my ear, “ _ah_ , I _knew_ it...”

As if the ache between my legs wasn't unbearable enough already...

She roughly wrapped a hand up in my hair as she moaned my name, holding me in place close to her chest, and my head spun at feeling so utterly covered in her. I used my free hand to grip at the bed's headboard to steady myself and, with one final burst of strength from my burning arm, fucked her with all that I had.

The mattress beneath us groaned with every thrust of my arm, and Jinsol squirmed and writhed with heated puffs of breath against my shoulder with every moan that slipped out from her lips, excitedly matching the frantic pace I had set with an arched back.

Her trembling fingers dug forcefully against my hot back, and I let out an fevered groan of my own.

“J-Jungeun, I'm...!”

“Don't hold back,” I whispered huskily against her skin. “Let me feel you cum.”

With one last hard thrust of my fingers, Jinsol threw her limbs around me tightly, holding me in place like a vice as she rode out her orgasm; she came with a loud moan of delight, and she collapsed against the mattress with a thump, gasping for air. I slipped my aching fingers out of her and rolled off of her, struggling to catch my own breath as I flopped at her side.

Jinsol shuffled closer to me on the bed, and I instinctively offered my arm for her to lay on. With a small smile, she wordlessly accepted my invitation, nestling against my shoulder with a satisfied, spent smirk growing on her face.

“Like I said...I knew you'd be good,” Jinsol declared, exhaling heavily with a laugh. I couldn't help but chuckle alongside her, pulling her still trembling frame a bit closer to me. Not gonna lie; I felt pretty smug myself after all that. I still got it.

“I'm flattered, really,” I replied with a wink, before the sight of her had me melt all over again. “God, you're so... so hot...”

She turned her eyes upward to look at me through her long eyelashes, and our gazes met once again.

“You're not half-bad yourself, stranger.”

It was something that was almost starting to feel familiar; the mounting sparks of attraction ebbing and flowing between us, making it feel so easy to get lost in the moment...

I wanted to talk to her about every single topic in the world.

I wanted to take her out and show her off to the world. I wanted to be with her.

And I really wanted to kiss her. Judging by the way she kept glancing at my lips, I figured she must have felt the same way.

As we carefully leaned in to let our lips meet all over again, an obnoxiously repetitive beeping noise suddenly sounded through the room. Talk about killing the mood.

The two of us let out annoyed grunts in unison, glancing around to try and discern the source of the shrill sound. It hit me that the annoying beeps sounded a bit familiar, though...

Wait a second.

“Oh, shit. _Shit!_ ”

I threw the covers off of myself and scrambled out of bed in a blind panic, barely avoiding tripping over my own two feet as I made a bee-line for my discarded clothes. Jinsol propped herself up on her elbows, making a cute questioning noise as she watched me flail around like an idiot.

“Nice butt.”

“Thank you!” I laughed as I yanked the source of the sound off of my work skirt.

“What's that? One of those Tamagotchi things?” she joked.

“No... it's my boss beeping my pager. I'm super late for work...” I wailed.

Yesterday was Thursday. Which, surprising absolutely no one but me, meant that today was Friday. Meaning, of course, that today was a work day.

Not that I regret skipping sitting at a desk all day in favour of having sex with someone who felt wildly out of my league, but... I could feel the tan hiding I was going to get already. My boss could be pretty brutal for someone who managed a company that sold paint.

In contrast to my panic-stricken thoughts, Jinsol scoffed dismissively, complete with an eye roll and everything.

“What, is _that_ all? Pfft. You're such a goody two-shoes, Jungeun. Come here.”

I trudged back to the bed, the dread and anxiety of the situation gnawing at my stomach. Jinsol picked the room's phone off of its receiver, and motioned toward the base of it with a nonchalant wave of her hand.

“Dial your work. Leave the rest to me.”

“But...”

“C'mon, do it! Just trust me.”

I was already late. It's not like I had anything to lose.

I did as I was told, and Jinsol brought the phone's receiver up to her ear, obviously trying to suppress giggling. I didn't know what in the world she had planned, but I was already caught up in this pickle... this was certainly a new experience, I'd say that much.

Jinsol twirled a lock of her hair around her finger as the dialtone droned incessantly on the other end of the line.

“What your boss's name?” She asked me.

“Son Hyejoo...” I told her cautiously. “What're you planning?”

“Just leave this to a professional, baby.”

There was that pet name again... the tips of my ears were on fire.

Jinsol laid flat on her back against the bed, and let her head hang unceremoniously over the edge of it. Her hair spilled down the side of the bed, brushing against the hotel carpet. I stared on in confusion, and she broke out into a smile when someone finally picked up on the other end.

That was the smile of a troublemaker! I'd recognize it from a mile away! Am I gonna be jobless after this?

Actually... do I even care?

She began to speak, and I noticed she sounded... stuffy. Like she had caught an awful cold in the last twenty seconds.

“Hello, Miss Hyejoo? This is Kim Jungeun calling... I deeply apologize for not calling sooner, but I've come down with a nasty flu...”

Ah, so that's her game, is it? Just how many times had this girl flaked out on work before? Hell, skills of this level probably traced back to skipping high school like a pro. I was impressed at the ingenuity at play here; laying on her back like that made her sound genuinely ill... I totally would have been fooled if I was on the other end of that phone. Maybe I wasn't so far off with that flighty deduction from earlier after all?

Jinsol sniffled with an open mouth into the silence as she listened to what my boss was saying. If I were a betting girl, I'd put money on Ms. Hyejoo giving the poor girl a verbal lashing right now. She wasn't exactly a mean boss, but if you got on her bad side, she knew just what to say to make you feel like you disappointed everyone you've ever met.

“Don't worry ma'am, I don't plan on doing anything but sleeping and getting better this weekend...”

She turned her head to meet my eye while she hung upside down, sticking her tongue out at me between a cheeky grin she couldn't have stopped from spreading across her face even if she tried. I brought a hand up to my mouth, firmly clamping it there to stop myself from snorting with laughter at the display.

“Okayyy, see you Monday... thank youuu...”

She dropped the receiver back into its rightful place with a clatter, and sat up to look at me before I had a chance to praise her skills.

If you looked up “mischievous” in the dictionary, there'd be a picture of Jinsol's face next to the definition: a self-confident smirk and a twinkle that was bound to cause trouble in her eye. She tilted her head devilishly as she looked at me, and I looked right back with a quirked eyebrow.

“You _said_ you wanted lots of new experiences, right?”

“I do,” I said with a nod. “The kind of life that comes with working at a place like that... it's so dull I can't stand it anymore. I don't want to go back.”

I stared down at the carpet beneath my feet, surprising even myself with my own bluntness on the matter. It was cathartic to actually share that with someone else, and I meant every word of it; I was ready to make a change from hereon out, regardless of what happened.

Jinsol put a hand on the small of my bare back, and my entire body stiffened from the sensation of someone else touching my skin so brazenly. Though I'd be lying if I said it wasn't something I wanted to get used to again...

That smirk of hers had only gotten wider since I last saw it, and I couldn't help but smirk right back.

“Come with me today, Jungeun.”

“Where to?” I asked.

“Dunno. It doesn't even matter where. Let's just have lots of fun this weekend, you and me.”

If you had asked me to predict how my first night at a bar was going to play out, ending up hanging out for an entire weekend with the most incredible woman I had ever seen would have been nowhere near my top guesses.

As if I would pass up a chance like this.

“I'm down to do whatever you've got in mind,” I shrugged, trying my best to play it cool when every single one of my senses was singing with elation.

How was this Friday going to play out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [follow my gay ass on twitter](https://twitter.com/theyuriunnie) where i literally talk about nothing but jinsoul, kim lip and lipsoul in general lately like it's honestly become an addiction and i can't stop myself? so if that sounds good to you i'd love to be friends!! kbdfkgb i really hope you enjoyed this chapter! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [follow my gay ass on twitter](https://twitter.com/theyuriunnie) where i act a fool and gush about girl groups! i wanna make more orbit friends~ ;_; as always, thanks so much for reading, i really hope you enjoyed it!! ♥


End file.
